Une froide soirée d'hiver
by Azhinaify
Summary: Après sa nomination en tant que Hokage, Naruto et tout ses amis se retrouvent au restaurant pour fêter cela. A la fin de la soirée, lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Naruto décida de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'Hinata, prenant son courage à deux mains, proposa de le raccompagner à son appartement. Mais ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, arriva. Il l'invita à entrer chez lui.


Bonjour tout le monde! Comme vous le savez peut être j'écris actuellement une fiction sur Naruto inspiré du film Road to Ninja. Les personnages sont donc radicalement différents. Mais cette fois-ci je voulais écrire avec les vraies personnalités des personnages car ça me manquait! Cependant j'ai encore du mal à écrire des scènes romantiques entre Hinata et Naruto car je trouve que les actions où leurs paroles ne correspondent pas assez à leur personnalité. Finalement j'ai écrit ceci et globalement j'en suis plutôt contente. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

\- Félicitation Naruto !

Je félicitais l'homme qui venait de réaliser son rêve aujourd'hui même. Les verres s'entrechoquèrent avant que tous les compagnons de Naruto Uzumaki engloutissent la totalité de leur liquide couleur or d'une traître.

Après que le précédent Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, est annoncé dans la journée le nom du Shichidaime, tout l'entourage du blond s'était réuni dans un bar pour boire en son honneur. La soirée avait été festive, emplissant la grande salle à manger d'un brouhaha incessant de cri de joie et de rire. Un peu avant le lever du soleil il ne restait plus grand monde dans la pièce. Tsunade qui d'après elle « n'était pas ivre » se trouvait allongée sur une table essayant de remplir son verre d'une carafe vide. Naruto décida de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'elle fut emportée par sa secrétaire et son cochon pour la mettre au lit.

Cela faisait à peu près une heure que j'attendais dehors lorsque Naruto sorti du bar. Malgré tout ce que le blond avait bu avec ses amis, il restait tout de même sain d'esprit.

\- Hinata ? Que fais-tu encore dehors à cette heure-là ? Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi ?

\- Je…

Je voulu lui répondre mais une nouvelle fois encore aucun son ne voulut sortir de ma bouche.

\- Hmm dans ce cas laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- NON ! Je préfère d'abord te raccompagner !

\- Hein ? Mais…

Je ne veux pas que tu rentres seul ce soir !

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte enfin?! » s'écria Hinata en son for intérieur.

\- Bon d'accord si tu en as envie…

Naruto semblait étonné mais accepta. Il commença à partir dans une direction et je le suivis. Nous avancions silencieusement dans la nuit. Je restais légèrement en retrait derrière lui, gênée. Naruto sembla s'en apercevoir et ralenti le rythme de ses pas, se calant sur les miens. Soudain, une brise glaciale me donna la chair de poule. C'est vrai que nous étions déjà en hiver. Maintenant que nous nous étions éloignés de la chaleureuse atmosphère du bar et que l'alcool était redescendu, il faisait bien plus froid.

\- Tiens met ça. Dit Naruto en lui tendant sa cape qu'il avait porté la veille lors de l'annonce de sa nomination.

\- Je… je ne peux pas. Seul les Hokage peuvent porter cette cape.

\- Maintenant c'est moi l'Hokage et je t'y autorise donc ne t'inquiète pas.

Ne sachant que faire je m'arrêta. J'aimerais accepter mais en même temps ce ne serait pas respectueux. Naruto a travaillé dur pour pouvoir un jour enfiler cette cape et moi je…

Tout à coup, Naruto qui avait fait marche arrière, étendit la cape au-dessus de moi avant de la poser délicatement sur mes épaules. Une chaleur agréable m'envahit. Plus que la cape chaude sur mes épaules, c'était le visage de Naruto si près du mien à cet instant qui me réchauffa si intensément. Lorsqu'il eut fini de nouer les fils de la cape, il leva la tête et me sourit avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Alors ? A quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure en restant dans le froid ?

\- Euh… je pensais à Neji. Je… je me disais que ça aurait été bien qu'il soit avec nous ce soir …

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. Je n'aurai pas du dire honnêtement ce à quoi je pensais.

\- Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Lors d'une guerre il y a inéluctablement des pertes… Il ne peut être autrement. Même si l'on essaie de limiter ces pertes bien sûr… mais je suis sûr que Neji est fière de toi comme nous le sommes tous. Il a toujours su que tu y arriverais après ce fameux combat lors de l'examen des chunins. Il croyait en toi et …

En essayant de le réconforter, tous les souvenirs de mon cousin remontèrent en moi. Comment il m'avait méprisé puis comment il avait changé après sa rencontre avec Naruto et ce qu'il était devenu, ce fameux combat sur le champ de bataille lorsqu'il perdit la vie… Une larme glissa le long de ma joue. Naruto la remarqua avant que je ne l'essuie avec mon bras.

\- Hinata je… je suis désolé… si seulement…

Je ravalai mes larmes, pris ses mains dans les miennes et m'exclama en souriant.

\- Ce qui est fait est passé. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir le changer. C'est impossible. Alors pensons au futur. Tu es maintenant Hokage du village caché des feuilles. Cela signifie beaucoup de boulot et donc pas le temps de s'occuper du passé. Mais notre futur à tous est entre tes mains alors prend en soin ! Je suis sûr que tu en es capable car je crois en toi et nous croyons tous en l'homme le plus imprévisible de Konoha !

\- Merci…

Naruto gêné détourna le regard mais remercie la brune. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Pas pesant mais agréable. Puis je remarquai que le blond rougissait légèrement. Intriguée, je suivis son regard et m'aperçus que mes mains tenaient toujours celles du blond. Je replia vivement mes mains près de mon corps et lui tourna le dos. Il valait mieux qu'il ne voit pas mon visage à ce moment-là.

\- No nous devrions y aller… Commence-ai-je.

\- Oui…

Nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre lorsque Naruto se mit à rire.

\- Ha ha ! C'est tout de même incroyable ! Tu arrives toujours à trouver les mots justes pour me réconforter et m'encourager ! Grâce à toi je n'ai jamais abandonné ! Quelque part je me dis que c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai réalisé mon rêve donc merci encore…

\- Ce ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça…

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien !

\- Et attend !

Maintenant à quelques rues de l'appartement de Naruto, je couru jusqu'en bas des escaliers menant chez lui. Naruto me rejoignit peu après.

\- Je suis la première. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir !

Naruto commença à détaler les escaliers et je le suivis jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de son appartement.

\- Premier ! S'exclama-t-il d'un sourire taquin. J'ai gagné.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'on est quitte.

\- Ha ha si tu veux.

\- Que…

Des flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber du ciel.

\- Je le savais. Il faisait si froid… Expliqua Naruto.

\- C'est si beau…

L'hiver était ma saison préféré. L'eau est un liquide que l'on boit tous les jours. Personne n'y prête beaucoup d'attention. Pourtant, lors-qu'arrive la saison et que les températures baissent, l'eau se transforme alors en magnifiques flocons et éveille ainsi la curiosité de tout le monde. Comme quoi tout peut changer. Rien n'est constant. Tout peut évoluer.

Naruto sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Je détournai le regard pour observer l'intérieur. Du seuil on pouvait apercevoir le hall d'entrée dans le noir. Personne n'attendait son retour.

\- Il est temps pour moi de rentrer… Annonce-ai-je.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais j'avais bien entendu. Rester chez lui ?! Rien que d'y penser me donnait le tournis.

\- Je veux dire il est déjà tard et il fait froid…

\- C'est vrai mais il faut que je rentre.

\- Pourquoi ? As-tu une mission demain où un rendez-vous important ?

\- Non mais je… Je pense que…

\- De toute façon c'est trop dangereux maintenant. Qui sait qui tu croiseras dans la rue et puis cette neige… cela va être compliqué.

\- Ce n'est pas ces quelques flocons qui…

Je me retournai pour regarder le ciel et je fus surprise. En à peine une minute, les flocons de neige qui tombaient tranquillement étaient devenus un vrai blizzard. Il m'était impossible de voir à plus de cinq mètres autour de moi.

\- Ha ha le temps n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Tu devrais rentrer pour l'instant où tu vas attraper froid.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai assise sur le lit de Naruto dans son appartement. J'avais voulu m'asseoir sur une des chaises autour de la table à manger mais elles étaient bien trop encombrées pour cela. Pendant ce temps, Naruto gêné d'accueillir quelqu'un dans tout ce bazar courrait de droite à gauche pour ranger tout ça.

\- Ce c'est tellement rare que quelqu'un vienne que… Je suis désolé…

\- Je vais t'aider. Ça ira plus vite.

C'est ainsi qu'à six heure trente du matin je me mis à nettoyer la vaisselle avec Naruto. Il nous fallut une demi-heure pour tout nettoyer de fond en comble. Épuisée, je me rassis sur le lit et me laissa même tomber en arrière. Le sommeil me gagnait petit à petit. Je tournai la tête vers la droite et m'aperçus que Naruto m'avait rejoint. Troublée je voulus me redresser mais ma tête se mit à tourner m'obligeant à rester allongée. Habituellement je me serais déjà évanouie de stupeur à un moment comme celui-ci ou mon visage serait devenu cramoisi mais mon corps et mon esprit étaient si épuisés qu'ils n'avaient même plus la force de réagir.

\- Hinata…

\- Hmm ? Répondis-je les yeux fermés.

\- Merci…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

\- Pour le ménage…

\- Ah … ce n'était rien. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

\- Ha ha ça te ressemble bien… Prendre plaisir à ranger…

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas aimé ?...

\- Si. Étonnement.

\- …

\- Je voulais te dire merci aussi pour m'avoir raccompagné ce soir. Cette journée aurait été différente si je m'étais retrouvé seul comme tous les jours. En étant ici avec toi j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir changé.

\- Je le savais.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est… c'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu… que je ne voulais pas que tu rentres seul ce soir.

\- Ahhh… Tu es si prévenante Hinata. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Il faut que tu restes pour toujours auprès de moi. D'accord ?

\- Je … je voudrais bien… cependant ça ne pourra pas rester comme cela…

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que… un jour, peut-être, je serais marié à quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne pourrais plus être avec toi comme je le suis aujourd'hui…

\- Dans ce cas que faut-il que je fasse pour que ça reste ainsi ?

\- Hein ?

Étonnée, j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

Naruto se tourna vers moi et se releva légèrement en s'appuyant sur sa main gauche, le bras fléchis. A présent son visage était au-dessus du mien et ses yeux bleu clair pénétrèrent les miens.

\- Si je veux que tu continues de t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais et si je veux continuer de te voir encore plus souvent, que tu sois là le soir chez moi à m'attendre… Que devrais-je faire ?

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Le sang me monta à la tête, battant dans mes temps. Mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma cage thoracique, me faisait souffrir. « Ce rend-il compte de ce qu'il est en train de dire ? Serait-ce l'effet de l'alcool ? Pourquoi dit-il toutes ses choses qui me font espérer ? »

\- Naruto je … en réalité je t'ai toujours…

\- Je… je ne veux plus être seul.

Le visage de Naruto se rapprochait de plus en plus du mien. En un instant tous mes sens mettaient revenus. Mon visage vira au rouge vif. Pourquoi faisait-il si chaud… Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ma vue se brouilla. La fièvre m'emportait peu à peu. Je ferma les yeux.

Avant de m'endormir ce jour-là, j'ai senti le corps de Naruto s'affaissait au côté du mien, avant qu'il n'y ait eu contact.

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard avec une forte douleur au cou. Ce qui n'était pas étonnement vu la position dans laquelle j'avais dormi. Me rappelant où j'étais et ce qui s'était passé la veille mon visage s'empourpra. Mais je me repris bien vite lorsque je sentis une odeur de brûlé. Je me levai et tentai de regarder ce que Naruto cuisinait mais il m'en empêcha.

\- Tu es réveillée ? Va t'asseoir j'ai préparé le petit déjeuné.

Vu l'odeur je n'étais pas tellement rassurée mais… Naruto cuisinait pour moi ? Rien que ça me rendait heureuse.

\- Au faite tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien après que tu sois rentrée ici… peut-être à cause de l'alcool…

\- Hein ? Ah euh il ne sait rien passé de spéciale…

\- Ah bon ? Si tu le dis.

« Il ne se souvient de rien ? » D'un côté je m'en réjouissais car j'aurai été très gênée mais d'un autre j'aurai bien aimé qu'il s'en souvienne… car j'avais l'impression que nous nous étions rapprochés…

\- Voilà ! S'écria Naruto fière de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-ai-je.

\- Des œufs aux plats voyons ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

Les soi-disant œufs aux plats étaient presque entièrement noir et une odeur de pourriture s'en dégagée. Je me demande depuis combien de temps il a ces œufs dans son frigidaire. Voyant qu'il attendait que je goûte pour donner mon avis je pris une bouché à contre cœur. Etre la première personne pour qui il cuisine est un privilège mais aussi un grand danger. Je mâche l'œuf croquant sous mes dents avant de déclarer.

\- C'est… C'est bon mais peut-être un tout petit peu trop cuit… Ma voix s'atténuait au fil de la phrase devenant à la fin presque un murmure. Tu en veux ? Lui propose-ai-je pour qu'il goûte et comprenne ce qu'il avait créé.

\- Non merci je vais manger mes nouilles habituelles.

\- Ahhh ...

A contre cœur je finis mes oeufs, me retenant de tout vomir. Pour Naruto j'endurerai tout. Nous nettoyons la vaisselle sale ensemble avant de me diriger vers le palier.

\- Ce fut une agréable soirée. Lui-dis en souriant.

Me remémorant la veille je me sentis alors gênée. Mes joues rosissent légèrement.

\- Alors à bientôt Naruto…

\- A plus Hinata.

Je me tournai et franchit la porte. C'était tout. C'était fini. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien et la vie allait reprendre son cour habituelle. Alors que j'avais fait tellement d'effort pour lui proposer de rentrer avec lui... « Ahhh je suis fatiguée ». Je m'apprêtai à descendre les escaliers lorsqu'une main s'agrippa à mon bras. Je me retournai et soudain je ressentis une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Un instant. Les lèvres de Naruto avaient rencontrées les miennes. Dures, sèches et pourtant… Elles caressèrent gentiment les miennes avec douceur et précaution. Comme si elles avaient peur de me briser en mille morceaux. Et c'était le cas. Je me sentis me décomposer, m'envoler, loin. Jusqu'à ce que mon cœur se remit à battre. Ce baiser qui en réalité fut très bref se termina. Naruto s'éloigna légèrement de mon visage, tête baissé vers le sol. Ces oreilles étaient rouges.

\- Si je veux que tu restes près de moi je dois faire ça non ? Alors promets-moi que je ne serais plus jamais seul…

\- Je…

Naruto leva la tête vers moi et encore une fois je me retrouvai plongé dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je l'ai aimé. Je l'aime. Et je l'aimerai toujours. J'en avais la certitude. Alors que pouvais-je répondre d'autre ? »

\- Bien sûr. Je te le promets.

Sur le chemin du retour la neige avait complètement fondu, laissant place à un soleil chaud et radieux. Le ciel était à présent clair et le futur qui me paraissait flou jusqu'à présent devint plus net que jamais. Je veillerai sur mon Soleil pour toujours comme le fait la Lune lorsqu'il est endormi.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi.

\- Sakura… J'ai tellement mal…

\- Hinata je suis désolé je ne comprends pas d'où ça peut venir… Aurais-tu mangé quelque chose d'étrange ce matin ou hier soir ? Serait-ce l'alcool ?

\- Non… c'est… chez Naruto…

\- Chez Naruto ? Kakashi tu peux aller voir chez Naruto ce qu'Hinata aurait pu manger et la rendre dans cet état ? J'ai besoin de le savoir pour la soigner correctement.

\- Entendu.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kakashi arriva dans l'appartement de Naruto et entra par la fenêtre. Malgré son masque il se cacha le nez de son bras. « Quelque chose à brûler ici ? » Il parcouru l'appartement avant de finir par ouvrir le frigo. Dans une assiette plastifié reposé un étrange aliment noir charbon. Le ninja le sorti du frigo et enleva le plastique. L'odeur d'aliments cramoisis et pourris s'amplifia. Il fit une grimace.

\- Ce sont… des œufs ? Si Hinata a mangé ça je comprends mieux.

Vraiment, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir manger ça même si on l'avait cuisiné rien que pour lui. Hinata était forte. Même très forte. Il se promit qu'à l'avenir il la respecterait plus pour avoir eu le courage de manger cette… « chose ».

* * *

Voila! J'espère que vous avez aimé la petite touche d'humour à la fin! Et aussi le passage où ils sont tout les deux sur le lit! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des scènes d'amour donc toutes remarques sont bonnes à prendre et je tiens à remercier Cicidy pour son commentaire sur cette fiction. J'ai essayé de corriger mes fautes et j'ai remis les "-" des dialogues qui avaient disparu lorsque j'ai copié mon texte sur le site (je sais enfin pourquoi alors ça n'arrivera plus!).

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère vous revoir bientôt!


End file.
